Koinobori
by Yato Rumi
Summary: Its Children's day in Edo. Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto and Takasugi are making their Koinobori to hang up the pole. *Set before the Joui war*


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. This story has no connection to the real storyline whatsoever.**

**My first one-shot! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you for deciding to read it! \(^.^)/**

**P.S: I made Sakamoto appear because I thought it would be funny that way. Sorry if it bothered you. :)**

*****_**Koinobori**_**, meaning "carp streamer" in Japanese, are carp-shaped wind socks traditionally flown in Japan to celebrate children's day.**

* * *

It was children's day at the temple. Everyone was making koinobori to hang on the pole that was prepared by Shouyo-sensei. And the four friends were happily making them too. Well... Maybe not quite.

" The eyes are too lazy Gintoki. Be more cheerful will you? This is a special day."

" I can draw what I like Zura. Actually, I'm even too bored to draw." Gintoki said as he lied down on the floor.

" It's not Zura, its Katsura! Thats not being bored, thats just lazy!"

" AHAHAHA! Cool down Zura! Kintoki just can't enjoy cheerful days like this-" And when he finished his sentence, he got a kick on the face by Gintoki.

" I have always told a certain idiot that my name is Gintoki, not Kintoki. But if you're willing to be kicked in his place, I'll be glad to do it specially for you."

" Its not worth beating him up Gintoki. You're waisting your time."

" What are _you_ doing lazying around Bakasugi?! And why does your koinoboro look like Gintoki's?!" Katsura pointed out.

" AHAHAHA! As they say, lazy idiots have the same so-" He was about to finish when he got punched by Takasugi.

" Who're you calling an idiot, Bakamoto?"

Katsura sighed. " Whatever... You guys are the only ones who haven't finished. Don't blame me if you get lectured by sensei."

Katsura went out of the room. Leaving Gintoki, Takasugi and Sakamoto to finish making their Koinobori. Soon after that, Zura stood infront of the room again.

" Shouyo-sensei said that the ones who don't hang their koinobori by the afternoon doesn't get dinner." And he went out of the room just like that.

" T... That idiot zura."

" I knew it. He told sensei."

" AHAHAHA! Well I'm nearly finished!"

" Damn you Bakamoto."

" Well, might as well finish it and get going."

" Whatever..."

* * *

They fininshed making their koinobori. Not surprisingly, Gintoki and Takasugi's koinobori were strikingly similar- except for the colour. Takasugi's was yellow when Gintoki's was silver. But they had the same lazy look. Maybe lazy idiots have the same soul after all.

" Where's the ladder?"

" Dunno, its supposed to be here right?"

" Ah! The ladder broke after the last student hung their koinobori. You have to climb it up now!" Zura shouted.

" T...That idiot Zura."

" But how are we supposed to climb? The first step is that one and I can't reach it."

" I can't reach it too. Lets think of a way."

"..."

A light bulb appeared and Gintoki smirked.

" Hey Takasugi, lend me your head." Gintoki said while getting ready to run and jump.

" Oh no no no you don-!" Gintoki jumped on Takasugi's head but failed to reach the step and Takasugi fell on his back.

" Failed."

" What do you mean failed?! Who told you you could use my head as a jumping platform?!"

" Myself."

" Why... You.."

" We need someone taller."

" Eh? Lets see.. The tallest here is..."

"..."

Sakamoto

"..."

" Sakamoto, lend us your head ok? We'll hang yours too." They said while getting ready to run and jump.

" eh?-" And they both jumped on Sakamoto's head. They managed to reach the step and they climbed up the pole.

" Hey! Don't step on my head!"

" Sorry, its because you're so _short_. I mistook you for a stepping place."

" You did it on purpose! Who would mistake a person for a stepping place?! Dont make idiotic excuses you lazy perm!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Sure. Yakult freak."

" Hey! What did you say?! You called me yakult freak didn't you?! You called me yakult freak!"

" Yeah, sure. We've reached the top. Go and hang your Koinbori and go down. I can't go down with your _short_ body blocking the way."

" Tch, just wait and I'll be taller than you in some years."

They both hung their koinoboris (and Sakamoto's) and went down. It was nightime and they had dinner. Thank goodness they managed to hang their's before the afternoon. They made a mental note to prank Zura for causing all of this. That night, Shouyo-sensei went outside to look at the Koinoboris. He giggled when he saw Gintoki and Takasugi's strikingly-similar koinoboris.

" Now thats some _twin_ koinoboris."

* * *

**Thats it for my one-shot! Thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
